The 'Fling'
by AliJessie72
Summary: With Carla's life at rock bottom, Robert sees the opportunity to finally get his hands on the Bistro by Using Nick's relationship against him.
1. Chapter 1

As he paced up and down the hallway thinking about what he could do it finally clicked, Nick would never even think about giving or even selling Robert the Bistro so there was only one way he could get what he wanted. He needed to have something Nick wanted so bad that he'd exchange it for the Bistro and the only thing Nick loved as much as that was Carla.

He knew Carla was vulnerable at the moment because of the recent events that had just took place with Johnny. Therefore he knew she'd be in self destruct mode which meant it would be easy to make Carla do something she would regret and would never of even dreamed of doing a month ago.

As Robert walked into the casino he saw her sitting on her own with a glass of red wine, he'd be lying if he said he'd never been attracted to her she was beautiful. Her long brown hair hung down her narrow back and her cheek bones were like wing-mirrors, as he sat down beside her she span around almost immediately and looked up at him in shock wondering why he was here.

"Has Nick sent your looking for me?" she said anxiously "Don't flatter yourself, I'm his chef not his skivvy" he could already tell she was tipsy by the way she looked at him. He could see the pain and misery in her eyes, for a minute he contemplated not going along with his plan but his demons soon took over. He was going to get what he wanted even if he had to hurt Carla, I mean it wasn't like she isn't use to getting hurt.

"Black 17" Robert and Carla jumped into the air and began to scream "We just won 50 grand" Robert exclaimed with excitement in his voice after grabbing Carla around the waist and spinning her around in the air which made her feel rather uncomfortable.

"Well no we won 25 each" Carla said correcting Robert and running to the bar. "Where are you going now?" Robert called causing Carla to turn around and gesture sarcastically to the bar in front of her making Robert grin.

After sitting in the lobby for a good hour and a half Robert turned to Carla and wrapped his arms around her body. Carla looked up at Robert with her death glare "Robert" she backed away and grabbed another glass of champagne "I'm engaged to Nick remember" she raised her eyebrows and coughed to show she was uncomfortable with the situation. "He doesn't deserve you Carla"

Carla laughed and sat back down "You mean I don't deserve him, he's a good man Robert and I love him" Robert gazed into Carla's eyes whilst placing his hand on her knee causing her to jump up. "Robert stop this, we were having fun weren't we?"

"Yes we were, it must be the drink" Robert said gesturing Carla to sit back down. "I'm going to go for a piddle I'll be back in a minute okay?" Robert nods his head as he watches Carla walked towards the toilets.

As soon as she entered the toilets Robert leaned forwards and put a pill in Carla's drink, he'd brought it as a back up just in case she wasn't drunk enough to forget about Nick. He then quickly ran towards reception and booked a double room under the name of Connor, he then made his way to the room and placed 3 cameras one in the bedroom, the another in the corridor and the last one in the corner of the room facing towards the door.

When he returned he found Carla had beaten him and sipping the drink, he smirked and sat back down next to her, "where did you go?" she asked inquisitively "I booked a room here, I can't face Ken at this time". Carla was taken back "What's wrong with Ken?" "Nothing is wrong with Ken it's just his daughter that's the problem" Robert sighed and Carla laughed "See I told you, I warned you about her and you didn't listen".

By this point Robert knew that the drug had kicked in and should get Carla upstairs before she passed out, Carla was now totally out of it she couldn't even remember her own name never mind remember she was happily engaged to Nick. He placed his arm around her waist and she cuddled up to him whilst rumbling on about what she was going to buy with the winnings, "Should we take this upstairs". Carla looked stunned and lifted up from Robert.

"Alright then" She giggled whilst jumping up and grabbing the champagne "But were taking this with us" making Robert grin. As they approached the room Robert pushed a drunken and drugged Carla against the door and began to kiss her.

Carla wrapped her arms around Roberts neck and began to unbutton his shirt unaware there was a camera less than a metre away from her. Robert then opened the door and guided Carla to the bedroom where see stayed conscious for roughly 20 minutes. After Carla passed out on top of Robert he went and gathered all the footage and wrote Carla a note 'Last night was great, we should do it again sometime. Robert x'

The next morning Carla woke up surprised by her surroundings and grabbed her phone which was surprisingly on the bed side table on top of a note. Robert's note… As Carla read in disgust of what she had gotten up to last night tears streaming down her face she couldn't believe what she had done.

Meanwhile Robert was on his way to find Nick and show him everything that his fiancé had gotten up to last night.


	2. Chapter 2

As Carla exited the hotel room her timid body ached, tears no longer fell down her cheeks as if she had ran out of them. As she looked down at her phone she hung her head in shame as her phone began to turn back on.

'17 Missed Calls, Nick'

'9 Missed Calls Michelle'

'2 Voice mails'

She quickly rang her voice mail they were both off Nick, "Car where are you? I don't understand you were fine yesterday and now you've disappeared what's happened? Where are you? I'll come get you." Carla held her head in her hands and began to roughly rub her temples leaving red marks on the side of her face, she then dialled Roberts number she needed to know exactly what had happened last night.

As Robert stood outside the Bistro his phone began to vibrate, "Hello?" "Robert… It's Carla we need to speak come to Victoria Court." Carla whispered whilst running out off the hotel doors. "Well what about?" Robert asked smugly, Carla sighed "Listen don't play games with me I said no, what happened after I went to the toilet?" Carla asked anxiously.

Robert hung up and walked towards the bar where he found Nick, "Nick we need to talk, it's about Carla." Nicks head shot up. What could Robert possibly need to tell him about Carla. "Come to the office" Nick said wearily.

"Take a seat." Nick said gesturing to the near by seat where Carla usually sits when she's having her usual moan about the factory and occasionally Michelle , "So do you know where she is? Where she's been?" Nick began to panic and began to walk back and forth. "She's fine. Well she will be anyway." Robert placed his tablet on the desk and played the video of him and Carla.

Nick's jaw dropped as tears began to fall down his face, "No she wouldn't do this. She wouldn't." He began to raise his voice until his temper got the better of him. Nick pinned Robert against the nearby door with his hands around his throat he began to scream. "Why? Why would she do this? Why would you do this, Why would you record this?" He threw Robert to the floor "I want answers."

"You see Nick this wasn't Carla's doing, I doubt she even remembers what happened last night." Robert said with a massive grin on his face, "What are you saying Robert?" Nick was confused the woman in the video was Carla there was no question about it so how wouldn't she know. "This is where you need to listen okay, I have a proposition for you."

"I drugged her." Nick tries to interrupt but Robert cuts him off "No Nick I'm doing the talking, unless you'd like this lovely video of your fiancé going around." Nick pauses and begins to listen "I didn't think so, anyway I want 25% of the Bistro or else this delightful video" Robert begins to wave the tablet around, "Goes everywhere do you understand?"

"Your lying. You didn't drug her and you wont put that video around, your not like that." Nick says cockily. Whilst getting some whisky from behind his desk and pouring a glass. "Oh yes I did, do you really think she'd of slept with me other wise? Kept banging on about how much she loved you and how she was so happy, It's a pity it had to come to this really, but that's just business Nick." Nick froze he couldn't let something like that go round it would completely destroy her, "You've got 48 hours Nick, do the right thing aye."

Robert exited the room and Nick fell to the floor, what was he going to do. He'd been given a choice his fiancé or his business.

Meanwhile at the Rovers Carla burst through the door sobbing, Michelle looked up instantly and ran towards her "Hey, hey what's happened? Where have you been?" Michelle cried as she held her best friends in her arms. Carla looked around and began to wipe the tears under her eyes away "Can we talk?" She whispered in Michelle's ear. "Yeh course, come through" Michelle said whilst moving Carla towards the back room and staring worriedly at Liz.

"So go on then, what's happened?" Michelle said as she sipped her coffee, "I think I've slept with Robert" Carla said whilst rubbing the sides of her temples again. Michelle sighed "Well you either did or you didn't Car?" Michelle grabbed Carla's hands and placed them on the table whilst giving her a look. "But that's just it Michelle, I can't remember. I woke up this morning to a note." Carla rummaged through her bag and placed it on the table "See."

"Right so what do you remember then?" Michelle said giving Carla the note back, "I was in the casino" Michelle sighed and looked at Carla making her snap "Oh save it Michelle I've got bigger problems at the minute okay" She paused and had a sip of her coffee. "Anyway Robert came in and tried to flirt with me but I told him no, I remember saying I'm with Nick and knocking him back and then I went to the toilet and I can't remember anything after that."

"Right so what are you going to do then?" Michelle said whilst rubbing Carla's hands. "I need to tell Nick, I mean what am I even suppose to say? Hi baby I might of slept with your chef last night sorry, because that's really going to go down well that." Carla looked up at Michelle and began to cry again. Michelle got up and ran to her side "Come here" Carla fell into Michelle's arms and began to weep.

After Carla had calmed down Michelle sat back down in her seat "Don't tell him." Carla looked up at Michelle with disappointment in her eyes, "Are you crazy, I may not remember what happened but Robert does and what if something did happen aye? And then I don't tell Nick and Robert does what will happen then. No Michelle I've got to tell him."

The door then opened causing Carla to spin round it was Nick. Carla looked at the floor and turned back towards Michelle. Nick walked in and closed the door and stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder whilst kissing the back of her head "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

After an awkward silence Michelle picks up her drink and walks towards Carla, "I'll give you to some space." She says whilst nodding to Carla as if to say don't tell him, but she had to. "Thanks Michelle." Nick said taking her place at the table and grabbing Carla's hands. "Last night." He pauses and looks into Carla's tearful eyes, "What do you remember?" Carla looks up stunned at the fact he knows she cant remember. How does he know she can't remember?

Carla's tears begin to fall down her cheeks, "How do you know?" She says gazing into Nick eyes. "Robert. He came to see me." Carla takes a deep breathe and looks down, "What did I do Nick?"

"Carla don't cry, it's going to be okay. I promise." Nick stands up and walks over to hug Carla but she instantly stands and leans against the wall. "Just answer the question Nick, what happened and why can't I remember anything?"

"You'll need a strong drink if you want to hear this." Nick walks out of the back room and towards Michelle, "Nick what's she said?" Michelle says whilst stroking his back. "Nothing, she doesn't know what she did does she, well what he did." Michelle steps back "What do you mean what he did? Robert… What's Robert done to Carla?"

"He drugged her Michelle, she wouldn't sleep with him so he drugged her." Michelle puts her hands over her mouth in disgust, "Why did he do that? I mean what's Carla ever done to Robert?". "Michelle that's not even the worst bit." Nick pauses as he tears begin to plummet down his cheeks again. "He recorded it. He said if I don't give him 25% of the Bistro he's going to put it online..." Michelle's face drops and she begins to cry. "Well what are you going to do? Does Carla know?" Nick grabs a bottle of red wine and 2 glasses "I'm telling her now." Nick says and walks back to Carla.

"So why do we need a drink Nick? I mean the worst it could possibly be is that I slept with him. Why would I need a drink to be told that?" Carla says as Nick sits back down. "Right I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it. He drugged you Car. He recorded you and him together and now he has a video, he's going to put it online if I don't give him 25% of the Bistro." Carla falls to the floor. Tears falling down her face. She was happy before all this. Why did she even go to the casino?

Nick pulls Carla up and into his arms and holds her. Her head in his chest she sobs uncontrollably. "Shh, shh." Nick says placing kisses in her hair whilst crying himself, "It's going to be okay, I'll give him the Bistro." Carla looks up and Nick looks in her eyes, she's broken. She's more than broken this time, she's gone.

Carla and Nick left the Rovers and decided to go home and go to sleep, Carla looked exhausted and she was still in shock from what Robert had told Nick. The fact she couldn't do anything about what has happening to her fiancé hurt her even more, he couldn't lose everything he'd built just because of Robert.

Carla was cuddled into Nick's side and he was playing with her hair. "Don't do it" Carla whispers into Nicks ear, "Don't do what?" Nick asks whilst moving closer into Carla. "Give Robert the Bistro." Carla sighs and looks up at Nicks shocked face, "I've got to Car. I can't let anything like that go out for everyone to see." Carla sits up and grabs her glass of wine, "But Nick if you give it to him who's to say he'll even delete it. I mean at the minute he only wants 25% but you don't know if in a couple of months he's not going to just pop up again and want more. You can't lose your business over this. I wont let you." Carla says whilst playing with Nicks hair. "I need to protect you Carla." Nick says whilst crying, "No Nick like Robert said it's just business. You need to protect yourself." Carla places her head on Nicks chest and sighs "It doesn't matter what happens as long as I have you Nick. I love you" Nick kisses Carla forehead and sighs "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

It was 7am when Carla woke up on the sofa cuddling into Nick's side, they'd fell asleep there after talking about Robert and what they was going to do for the duration of the night. By the end of the night Nick had finally excepted that Carla wasn't going to change her mind and she wasn't going to allow him to give Robert any part of the Bistro. Which only meant one thing Robert was going to upload the video…

Carla began to play with Nicks hair as he began to wake up, "Morning." Carla said gazing into Nicks eyes, "Morning baby." He groaned "What happened to you'll get a bad back sleeping on here hey? Hypocrite" Carla said laughing and placing kisses on Nick's chest. "Don't Car." Nick said kissing the top of her head, "Don't what?" Carla whisper knowing exactly what he was on about, "Don't put on a front, as if everything is okay when we both no it isn't" "Awww and I thought I was doing so well, wont be getting that oscar then." Carla said whilst getting up and grabbing another bottle of wine.

"Nope." Nick says snatching the bottle out of her hands, Carla snapped "Nick. Give it me back." "I'm not going to let you do this, your not going to press the self destruct button." Carla looks at him puzzled "How is this pressing the button." Attempting to grab the bottle, "Well it isn't but this is how you start. You start with drink." Nick walks to the sink and pours the wine down the drain. "When that videos out Nick. You aren't even going to be able to look at me, so I'm sorry if I want to have a drink when I think about it or someone mentions it." Carla screams whilst storming into the bathroom and locking the door. "See, I told you. Now your pushing me away." Nick says as he leans against the bathroom door.

"I understand that your angry. I understand if your upset. But I wont let you ruin what we've worked so hard for." Carla laughs "You deserve your happy ending Carla." The door flies open "What's that then? A man. My happiness isn't you Nick don't flatter yourself." Carla walks out of the door and grabs her coat and makes her way to the front door, but then suddenly Nick grabs her wrist and she looks at him and freezes.

"Did I ever say that I was your happy ending." Carla pauses, "What is my happy ending then, I mean if you know so much about me." Nick walks towards Carla and wraps his arms around her waist. "You want to feel at home in the world, you want to be accepted and most importantly you want to feel loved." Nick places his finger under Carla's chin and lifts her head so she's looking up at him, he wipes her tears away and holds her. "We will get through this wont we?" Nick kisses Carla forehead as she places her head on his shoulder, "I promised you didn't I?"

Carla and Nick return to the sofa and begin to talk about the New Year, "This is my fault, all of it." Nick looks up to see Carla grinning which he was shocked about. "If I had just said that stupid wish in my head, I basically doomed 2016 for us." Nick laughs "Your not doomed Carla, stop saying that."

Less than half an hour later the intercom goes off in Carla's flat, her and Nick look at each other and wonder who it could be. Michelle has a key and Roy would've phoned which only left one person. Robert. Nick walks over and presses the intercom button, "Hello?" "It's me… We need to talk and I think you'll want this to be private so let me in." Robert snipes down the other end. "Erm..." Nick looks at Carla and knows this is going to ruin her current mood, "Come up."

Nick quickly rushes to Carla "Go in the bedroom" Nick says hesitantly. Carla stands up quickly and looks worried, "Why? Is it Robert?" Carla says dishearteningly "I'll sort it just get in there, just trust me Carla" Carla kisses Nick and walks into the bedroom.

As Robert enters the room Nicks temper begins to go again, even looking at him made he feel sick. "What do you want Robert?" Nick says as he sits on the sofa arm. "Your running out of time here Nick, come on you didn't think I'd forget about it did you?" He says whilst picking up Carla ornaments. "Of course not, but you see I've spoke to Carla and." Robert cuts Nick off as soon as he mentions her name. "Oh yes, where is she?" He says walking towards Nick, "She's in bed why?" Robert heads to the bedroom "I just want to talk to her." He places his hand on the handle and looks at Nick, "I mean it's not like I've not seen her like this before is it?"

Robert beings to grin and suddenly the door opens "Carla. I told you to stay in there." Nick sighs and pulls her towards him. "Oh don't tell me he's gone all paranoid on you Carla" He says whilst placing one of her loose hairs behind her ear. Carla flinches at the feeling of his skin coming in contact with hers and tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." Nick says moving Carla out of the way and clenches his fists, "Lets not get violent now Nick, what happened to I'm not a violent man? I've only come for what's mine." Carla moves back into Nicks arms "Don't you get it Robert your not having the Bistro. Do what you want with that video, I don't care. The only persons opinion I care about is Nick's and he'll stand by me. I have nothing to lose" Robert walks towards the door. "You have a lot to lose Carla, look around you with your designer gear, flash car and flat. You'll lose it all if I post the video."

Carla walks up to Robert and opens the door. "Why is that then?" she asks curiously. "Just think about it, if your clients watch that video do you really think they'll still do business with you? It's simple really who's business matters more yours or Nicks? Just think about it. I mean you have till tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

As Carla slammed the door behind Robert her emotionally worn out body walked into Nicks warm, comforting arms, she placed her head on his chest and took a deep breath. "So. What are we going to do Car?" Nick said placing a single kiss on her head whilst stroking her back, "Well you heard him. We have to choose." Carla said leaving Nick's arms and walking over to get a bottle of wine. As she turns back around she sees Nicks disappointed face, "Don't you dare. Okay." She says whilst sitting on the edge of the sofa and pouring a glass. Nick walks over and grabs a glass himself and sits beside her, "This isn't the answer." Carla takes a sip of her wine and places it back down on the table, "Nope, but least I'll forget the question."

"So what's the plan?" Carla looks up at Nick, there's no longer that glisten in her eyes. Just betrayal.

"There is no plan Nick. I'm going to lose everything." She picks her glass back up and drinks it all before pouring herself another glass, Nick places a hand on her knee and moves her head to look at him, "That won't happen, I won't let it." Carla begins to laugh "What you going to do Nick? Are you going to run over there and get that video back?" Nick looks at the floor. He feels useless and hurt. Why couldn't he protect the women he loved so much?

"Didn't think so." Carla snipes whilst getting up. "Where are you going now?" Nick says whilst wiping a tear from his cheek. "To the casino." Nick jumps up and grabs Carla's wrist, "No Carla don't do this." Nick begs. "Why not aye? I'm going to lose it anyway. What's the point hanging about?" Nick realises his grip on Carla's wrist, "If you want to leave Carla you leave, but I will sort this." As the door slams Nick gets his phone out of his pocket, "We need to talk, meet me in the Bistro." Nick grabs his keys off of the kitchen counter and exits the flat.

Meanwhile Carla enters the Rovers "Michelle" Carla walked through to the back, "We need to talk." Carla said sitting down at the table. Michelle came through and sat down and stared at Carla she could tell there was something on her mind. "What's happened now?" Michelle said opening the bottle of wine. Carla laughed "No Michelle it's what's going to happen." Michelle looked up puzzled "And what's that then?" Michelle said placing the bottle down on the table.

"You can't tell Nick I'm here. I told him I was going to the casino." Michelle didn't understand. "Well wouldn't he prefer you coming here like?" Carla stood up and snatched the bottle off her, "Right that isn't the point is it?" "Well obviously not." Michelle said taking the glass of wine Carla had just poured.

"I'm leaving… Selling up." Carla said whilst taking a sip of her wine. Tears began to form Michelle's eyes, "What no. You can't. What about Nick? What about me?" Michelle grabbed Carla's hands which made her look up. She looked empty. Her hands were freezing, which made Michelle realise it might be for the best.

"When?" Michelle said wiping her tears away and pretending to be supportive. "I've got a taxi booked in half and hour. I just had to say bye." Carla whispered. "But what about Nick? You can't just leave him." "Why not? I'm just going to hurt him if I stay… He's better off without me, then he doesn't have to give Robert the Bistro and I can't be around here when that videos out." Carla pauses. "It was good whilst it lasted aye?" She laughed and finished off her drink.

Back at the Bistro Nick was in the office looking at Robert "I'll give you 10% no more." He said whilst reaching for a drink, Robert laughed "Come on. Is that really all Carla's worth, I thought 25% was fair." Nick stood up and walked towards Robert, "You know really we should've called the police. I mean it's basically rape what you did." Nick said as his fists tightened "So why didn't you then?" Robert pauses "Is it because Carla doesn't think they'll believe her. Maybe because she lied before."

"She didn't lie." Nick said angrily "No. That's not what people say though is it Nick." Nick sighed and sat back down. "20%, I'll give you the video for 20." "Not in a million years Robert" Nick said whilst standing and opening the door. "You'll regret this Nick."

"I best be off then." Carla said whilst hugging Michelle, "You can't just go in the middle of the night Carla, you cant go without saying bye to Nick either." Michelle said as the tears streamed down here cheeks again. "It's not fair on him." "No Michelle, what's not fair is that he could lose everything just for me, who will probably hurt him." Michelle nodded and placed a kiss on Carla forehead.

"Just stay for another half an hour? Please?" Michelle begged. Carla smiled and sat back down, "Go and get another bottle then." Michelle walked out of the back room and phoned Nick. "Hey Nick. It's Michelle get to the Rovers now." She put the phone down before he could even respond and went to get the drinks.

Nick instantly knew it was about Carla, he grabbed his coat and ran out of the Bistro doors and to the pub instantly. "So are you going to ring Nick before you leave?" Michelle asked a slightly drunk Carla. "I think it's best if I don't" Carla smiled and continued to drink her wine when all of a sudden Nick burst through the door.

Carla stood up and made her way towards the door, "This was you." She began to raise her voice. "Why can't you just be supportive Michelle?" Michelle walked over to Carla "I can't just sit back and watch you throw your life away Carla. I love you." Carla hissed "Well you have a funny way of showing it." Carla sat back down knowing Nick would want to speak, she was dreading it. She wasn't leaving to hurt him, she just wanted to protect him from her.

Meanwhile over at number 1 Robert was uploading the video and sending it to everyone on the street, including Carla, Nick and Michelle. As all of their phones went off at the same time Carla and Nick both knew what it was. Carla fell to the floor and Michelle and Nick froze. How was they going to fix Carla this time? She was broken.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Nick woke up with Carla in his arms in the back room of the Rovers on the sofa, where they had ended up staying the night because Carla was to scared to leave in case anybody saw her on their way home.

Robert had destroyed her. She was once a strong independent women who didn't care about anybody else's opinion… But now. She couldn't even leave the pub to go home, she was dependant on Nick's love. She was broken.

He looked down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead and as he moved a hair out of her face as she began to stir. He could see the smears of her mascara from were she had cried herself to sleep the following night. As Carla's eyes began to flutter Nick pulled her close into him, "Morning." Carla plastered a fake smile across her face but he could she in her eyes the pain she was feeling. "So." Nick sighed and sat up straight, "What are we going to do?"

Carla instantly stood up and walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle to make a cup of coffee, "Where's Michelle?" Nick approached her and held her waist tightly, "Carla. We have to talk about this." Carla looked sternly at Nick, "There's nothing to talk about" Nick looked down at the floor, he felt ashamed. Ashamed that he didn't just give Robert the Bistro. Ashamed he couldn't help his fiancé.

Carla walked out of Nicks grasp and picked up her phone to ring Michelle, "Who are you ringing?" Nick said worried it would be a taxi to the airport. "Michelle" Carla replied confused as to why Nick had became so interested in who she was phoning. "Why can't you just go get her? I mean she's out there Carla" Nick said pointing towards the door.

Carla took a deep breath and sighed, "I just can't do it okay?" when she suddenly heard Michelle's voice on the other end of the phone. "Come here." She ended the call and continued the conversation with Nick, "People have seen that video Nick." Carla pauses "You don't know that. You don't know if he only sent it to us." Nick said hesitantly.

"Come on Nick, you really don't believe that do you." Carla laughed at Nick's blindness, "He sent that video to everyone Nick. I'm going." Nick looked up in horror as Michelle slowly opened the door.

"What do you mean your going?" Michelle slammed the door shut and walked towards Carla, "Michelle." Carla looked at the floor. "This is stupid Carla." She pauses and looks at Nick indicating for him to leave. As the door closes Michelle sits down at the table and places her head in her hands, "After everything you've been through. Paul, Liam, Tony, Peter." Michelle looks up at Carla knowing she was going to snap as soon as she said his name, "Frank."

A tear strolls down Carla cheek, normally she would wipe it away because she didn't want to look weak. But this time it was different. This time she didn't want to be strong. Carla began to shout "Exactly Michelle. I can't do this any more. I'm not strong enough and no amount of booze or gambling is going to change that." Carla sits down across from Michelle on the table and grabs her hand.

"I completely agree with you." Carla looks up in shock, "Drinking and gambling isn't going to help you. But what about love and support. Me and Nick we worship you Car." Carla laughs "I'm scared though, I never thought I'd say it but I'm terrified. I'm terrified to walk out that door and see people. Knowing that they've seen me like that, knowing their judging me and for something that wasn't even my fault."

Michelle releases her remanding hand from Carla's grasp, "Well the Carla I know." She takes a deep breath and continues, "The Carla I love, would walk straight out that door and put everybody right. She'd walk out there with her head held high, maybe a bit to high." Carla and Michelle begin to laugh. "And she wouldn't feel insecure or paranoid, she'd know she was one of the most beautiful and strongest women in the room." Michelle walks over to Carla and moves one of her hairs behind her ear, "Thank you." Carla whispers and stands up and gives Michelle a hug. "I love you." Carla says whilst kissing Michelle's forehead.

"Now you go and get dressed and freshen up and you come back here and show me the women I love. Okay?" Carla nods and exits the back room and finds Nick waiting outside with tears in his eyes, "Come here you." She laughs and holds her arms out for Nick to walk into. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

2 hours later Carla walks out of the bedroom with her hair straighten and flowing down past her shoulders, minimal make up and is wearing a silver sequinned shirt with black tight jeans and her favourite pair of black heels, Nick looks up puzzled and walked over to her "You look beautiful." He says whilst taking hold of her waist and pulling her towards him for a kiss, "Where are you going?" He says whilst running his arms up and down her sides, "To the factory." She says loosening her self from Nicks hands and grabbing her coat and keys. "Are you sure your ready for that?" He says whilst sitting back down on the sofa, "I've never been more ready." Carla says whilst opening the door causing Nick to smile, "I love you." Carla smiles and looks up at Nick, "I love you too." She says whilst closing the door behind her.

As Carla arrives on the factory steps she takes a deep breath before entering. She walks towards the machinists she to find that not one of them are doing any work, Sean was watching a video of a cat taking a bath and everyone else was sat down gossiping and drinking coffee, "Hey, that's not what I pay you for is it?" She says with a beaming smile on her face.

Sean jumps out of his seat in shock, "Mrs Connor. What are you doing here?" Aiden runs out of the office as soon as he heard all of the commotion going of outside, "What's going on?" He says "Guess who." Carla walks in front of him raising her eyebrows. "Is this what these lot do when I'm not in?" "It's good to see you too." Aiden smiles and winks at Carla. "Isn't it always?" She says with a massive grin on her face and walks through to the office. "She's back." Aiden says whilst closing the office door.

As Carla sat down in her seat she sighed in relief, she was fixed. For the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 8am and Nick had woken up early to get everything ready for Carla's birthday, it was her first birthday she'd had since they had got together and he wanted to make it extra special and give her everything she never had when she was a child. He decorated the flat with red and black balloons and covered the walls with happy birthday banners.

Nick then piled all of her presents in a neat pile on the coffee table and placed her card on top, everything looked perfect. Michelle was going to bring the cake round later and Aiden, Kate and Roy were all going to come round and go for a meal at the Bistro afterwards.

After Nick had set everything up he went back into the bedroom to find Carla still asleep, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. He got back into the bed beside her and started to play with her hair knowing it would wake her up. As she began to stir he started placing kisses on her hair and down to her forehead.

Carla looked up at him and smiled, "Morning baby." she groaned as he leaned in for a kiss, "Happy birthday beautiful." He said as he got underneath the covers and pulled her on top of chest. "I could stay like this forever," Carla said wrapping her arms around Nicks neck and placing her forehead on his. "Well that's too bad isn't it" Nick said grinning and grabbing Carla by the waist and picking her up whilst throwing her over his shoulder, "Nick." Carla said laughing "Put me down."

Nick carried Carla into the living room and threw her down onto the sofa, "Happy birthday." He said whilst passing her, her card and moving so she could she the pile of presents. Carla gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "Nick." She said as a tear falls down her cheek, "You didn't have to do this." She said standing up and kissing him.

"I wanted to, you've had such a bad year Car, you deserve it." Nick said sitting down besides her and passing her, her first present. "Just promise me one thing." Nick sighed and looked at Carla, "Promise me Johnny or Roberts not going to ruin this." Nick placed his palm on her cheek and pulled her forward, "I won't let that happen." He said whilst placing a kiss on her lips.

"So did you like your presents then?" Nick said as he walked over to Carla with their coffee's "I loved them Nick, thank you." She said as he sat down next to her and passed her, her drink. "So what's the plan today?" Carla said as she placed her mug down on the table and cuddled into Nick's side, "How do you know were even doing anything aye?" Nick said tickling Carla's side making her giggle.

"Well, I wouldn't mind staying in all day with you." She whispered into Nick's ear seductively "Well I've made plans, go get ready" Nick said whilst smacking Carla's thigh causing her to jump up and run into the bedroom, leaving the door open. "I'm not coming in there Car, just get ready" Nick shouted making Carla sigh and close the door.

As soon as Carla closed the bedroom door Nick walked towards the front door and let Michelle in, "I've been stood out there waiting for you for half an hour." Michelle jokingly said, "Sorry, she wouldn't get ready." Nick laughed as Michelle placed the cake and Carla's present on the table.

Suddenly Carla walked out of the bedroom, "Oh, I thought I heard voices." She said whilst approaching Michelle, "Happy Birthday." Michelle said running over to Carla and hugging her so Nick could move the cake. "Let's go get you ready, come on" Michelle said looking at Nick in panic. Carla wasn't stupid she knew they were up to something.

As Michelle and Carla entered the bedroom Carla sat on the bed and began to well up, "Hey, what's up?" Michelle said running over to Carla and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm late." Carla said placing her head in her hands, Michelle was taken back, she didn't understand why this was such a big problem. Carla had spoken to her about her and Nick having a family one day anyway. "I've been messaging you all day." Carla says as Michelle looks down at her phone.

"What's the problem if you're pregnant, I mean Nick would love a baby." Michelle said whilst trying to sooth Carla, Carla looked up at Michelle with panic in her eyes, "The problem Michelle is what if it's Roberts, I mean it's not impossible the dates match." She pauses, "And then what do I tell Nick." Michelle pulls Carla into her grasp and begins to rock her back and forth. "Nick will stand by you." She says kissing her head. Carla releases from Michelle's grasp and wipes away her tears. "I can't let him raise a baby that might not be his. I won't."

A few hours later Nick, Carla, Michelle, Roy, Aiden and Kate are all sat in the Bistro, Nick had closed it especially for Carla's birthday to make it extra special and because it reminded him of the first time she told him she loved him. Nick walked out with a cake in his hands and placed it down in front of Carla.

 _Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Carla, Happy birthday to you._ "Make a wish." Michelle shouted from the other end of the table as Carla blew out the candles. "Thank you everyone." Carla said smiling, "Especially you." She said looking at Nick and standing up to kiss him.

"Right I'm just going to pop to the ladies, one minute." Carla said looking at Michelle indicating to follow her, which she automatically did. "Right I need to take the test now." Carla said pulling a pregnancy test out of her bag. "Now, can't you wait till you get home. Talk to Nick." Michelle pleaded she knew if Carla took the test and it came back positive it would ruin everything that made today so special. "I can't, it's eating away at me." Carla cried whilst slamming the toilet door.

"Right we've got to wait 2 minutes." Carla said whilst sitting on the sink. "What are you going to do if you are pregnant Carla? You need to tell Nick, I'll go get him now." Michelle said heading for the door. "No Michelle, you can't." Carla said grabbing hold of her arm, "Times almost done anyway." She said looking down at the stopwatch she had set up on her phone.

Meanwhile Nick and Aiden, were stood outside the Bistro getting some air and had left Roy and Kate to make small talk, which they found quite funny. Suddenly Nick ran forward, it was Johnny. "What are you doing here?" Nick said "I need to see Carla, I don't want to miss out any more." Nick laughed. "Your not going in there Johnny, your 42 years late." Johnny looked down at the floor and then looked at Aiden, "Aiden, please." "Save it, like Nick said your too late. We're not going to let you ruin Carla's day." Johnny sighed and walked back off into the dark night.

"Right what's the verdict?" Carla asked Michelle as she paced up and down the small square room, "What, it's your pregnancy test you look." Michelle said, "I told you not to do it today and you didn't listen" Carla looked down at the floor, "Michelle just... Please." Carla begged as another tear strolled down her cheek.

Michelle sighed and picked up the test, "It's positive Carla..."


	8. Chapter 8

_**In the story Carla's Birthday has changed to Feb 12th to make the dates with the pregnancy match the time she slept with Robert.**_

The following day Michelle and Carla were sat in the back room of the Rovers, "Right, so what are you going to do?" Michelle said anxiously, "I've booked a private scan." Carla whilst taking a sip of her pineapple juice, "What do you mean, you've booked a scan, your to early?" Michelle snapped, "You need to tell Nick, you don't need a scan." Carla began to raise her voice, "Michelle if your not going to be supportive lets not talk about it, I need to know how far I am. I need to know if it could be Roberts before I tell Nick." Carla says whilst storming out of the back room and slamming the door.

Michelle left the back room to find Carla sitting at the bar and staring at a glass of red wine she had ordered, Michelle walked past and grabbed the glass and threw her a disappointed look, "Back room." Michelle said walking away from Carla, Carla huffed and followed her through. "What are you playing at?" Michelle screamed waving the drink in the air, "Oh, Michelle. This isn't your business okay. I need a drink." Carla said whilst grabbing the drink off Michelle.

"I know what it is." Michelle paused, "You think your like her again don't you." Michelle said sitting down, "Your not." Carla laughed "Aren't I." She took a sip of the wine and placed it on the table, "No Carla, your not." Michelle said grabbing Carla's hand, "Michelle I don't know who this baby's dad is, I'm exactly like her." Carla said releasing her hand from Michelle's grip and walking back out to the bar.

Michelle chased after her and began to scream "Carla, you can't do this, tell Nick." "Tell Nick what?" Nick said looking concerned as he walked through the door and approached Carla, "Nothing." Carla said giving Michelle a stern look and storming out of the pub. "Tell me what Michelle." Nick said seriously. "Carla needs to tell you Nick." She said looking down at the floor, "Well that obviously isn't going to happen so just tell me." Nick said raising his voice. Michelle paused and sighed, "She's pregnant… She thinks it might be Roberts."

Nick's eyes became tearful as he ran out of the Rovers door and chased Carla down the street, "Carla." Carla spun around he could see the tears running down her face, "She told you didn't she." Nick nodded as he ran up to her and pulled her in to his embrace, "It's going to be fine, we're going to be fine. I'll fix it." He whispered into her ear, "You can't fix it Nick, there's nothing we can do if it's Roberts." Carla said as she pulled out of his grasp and attempted to walk away. Nick grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in, "It might not be." He said as he placed a kiss on Carla's forehead and wrapped his hands around her waist.

As Nick sat down besides Carla and pulled her onto his chest, Carla looked up at placed a kiss on his lips, "I booked a scan. To see how many weeks I am." Nick stopped playing with Carla's hair and looked down at her placing a kiss on her top of her hair, "When?" Nick said sitting up and putting Carla on his knee. "Tomorrow, 10:00am." She sighed and looked down as her eyes began to well up, "What's wrong Car?" He said whilst placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head to look at him. "What if." She paused and took a deep breath, "What if it's not yours? I don't want Roberts baby, I can't have Roberts baby." Tears strolled down Carla's face.

"Why not?" Nick said whilst wiping her tears away, "I wouldn't be able to look at it, I won't be able to love it. It wouldn't be our baby, it would be mine and Roberts." Her voice breaks after she says his name, "DNA doesn't matter Car, you should know that more than most." He pulls her into his chest, "It would still be my baby." He says as a tear rolls down his cheek.

It was the next day and Carla and Nick were sat in the hospital waiting for the scan, "I hate these places." Carla said as she leant her head on Nicks shoulder, "Bad memories." Nick said whilst grabbing her hand, "Are you okay?" Carla turned her head and looked Into Nick's eyes, she could see that he was scared to, "Just a bit scared." Nick placed his forehead on top of Carla, "Just remember whatever happens in there we will be fine." Carla smiles and kisses Nick. "Carla Connor." Carla and Nick both stood up and walked hand in hand into the room.

As Carla sat down on the bed the midwife came over and lifted her top half way, "This might be bit cold Carla okay." She said whilst placing the clear gel on Carla's flat stomach and smiling, "You don't look very far along no more than 10 weeks." The midwife said smiling, "Now let me have a look and take a few measurements and then well know exactly." She said looking up at Carla who was just staring at Nick.

"Your 6-8 weeks pregnant Carla, so I'll go and arrange your 12 week scan and print some photos and be right back." The midwife said smiling as she left the room. Carla looked up at Nick with tears in her eyes, "So it still could be any ones." Carla gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks, "The dates match for you both." Nick lifted Carla up and placed her in a seated position, "Listen what did I tell you out there?" Nick paused and ran his fingers through Carla's hair, "I said it didn't matter, didn't I? So stop with the tears okay." Nick said whilst nodding.

"Nick the dates are that close that were going to have to do a DNA test when it's born, I can't have this baby Nick." Carla began to panic, "What if you bond with it and then it's not yours. What if Robert finds out and tries to get joint custody." "I won't let that happen Car." He said kissing her forehead. "You can't stop it though can you." Carla said as she began to choke up, "We wont tell anyone." Nick whispered and looked into Carla's eyes, he could see how shocked she was that he would raise another man's baby, let alone not tell anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Carla's face dropped at Nicks reveal, "I can't do this." Carla whispered as the midwife walked back into the room and approached her, unaware of the conversation they were having. "Here you go." The midwife said placing the photos in Carla hand and passing Nick a letter, "All the information about your next scan is on there." Nick stood up and helped Carla up "Thank you." He said smiling at the midwife whilst taking Carla's hand and leaving the room.

As Carla closed the car down and buckled her seatbelt she broke the awkward silence that had took hold of her and Nick 10 minutes ago, "Are you messing with my head?" Carla said as tears began to stream down her blotchy face. Nick placed a hand on her shoulder "I want this baby Carla. Our baby." He removes his hand from her shoulder and moves it down to her stomach. "We can get through this." He places his palm on her cheek, she takes hold of his hand and begins to shake her head, "No Nick. We can't." She lets go of his hand and throws it back down, "Just drive."

As Nick pulls up outside Victoria court he looks over at Carla. Physically she looked fine but emotionally... She was battered and bruised and deep down he knew she couldn't have Robert's baby, he couldn't expect her to carry a child that might not be his, even if he would raise it as his own there would be too many memories.

Carla opened the door and proceeded to get out, to her surprise Nick didn't stop her. She expected his hands to wrap around her wrists and pull her back in. But they didn't. She missed that feeling. The feeling of their skin connecting. "Carla." Nick whispered whilst looking up at her again, "There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind." She pauses and looks down. "I can't do this Nick… I'm not having this baby." Carla slams the door and walks towards the Rovers, Nick places his head against the staring wheel and begins to cry.

As Carla approaches the Rovers door she freeze and looks towards number 1, she knew Robert would be there. Him and Tracy were back together, as if nothing had ever happened… She walks nervously towards the door and knocks on. The door opens. It's Robert. He looked puzzled, "What do you want?" Carla bursts through the door and pushes Robert out of the way, "We need to talk. It's important."

Robert sits down at the table and Carla paces around the room, "Well." Robert says sipping his drink. "Tracy not in?" "No her and Ken took Amy to violin practice why?" Carla sits down and begins to play with her bracelet, "I just thought you should know." Carla pauses and takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Roberts jaw drops, "And is it." Carla cuts him off, "Yes. Well it could be. I'm not having it Robert." Carla stands and walks towards the door.

Robert grabs her wrist just like Nick does but not in the same way. Nick was gently, his touch made her body shiver, but Robert. He was rough and pinched her skin, he made her feel dirty and used. Just like Frank did. "You can't get rid of my baby Carla. I won't let you." Carla spins around and begins to laugh, "It doesn't make a difference to you. You think I'd let you near my baby? What can you offer my child, a murdering step mother and a rapist father. Nick would of raised it."

Robert releases Carla's hand and sits back down, "So why aren't you then? Nick not up for it, I mean potentially raising another man's baby, well I suppose he wouldn't love it. I understand were he's coming from." Carla runs towards Robert with tears in her eyes, "Nick wants this baby. He loves it. Do you want to know why I can't keep it?" "Go on then." Robert scoffs "I wouldn't be able to look at it, if it was yours. Knowing what you did, knowing that it could turn out like you… A rapist." Carla leaves as she can feel the tears begin to fill her eyes, she couldn't be weak in front of Robert. That's what he wanted.

She then walked into the Rovers to be greeted by a very annoyed Michelle, she knew Nick had told her by the look in her eyes. Disappointment. Disgust. "Can we." Carla gestures to the back room and Michelle shakes her head. "No Carla." Carla looks down at the floor and then back up at Michelle, "Please." Michelle walks over and pulls Carla towards the corner of the room, "Can I make you change your mind? Course not your Carla, only you can do that." Michelle sighs, "I can feel it Michelle, it's Roberts. I can't have Roberts kid." Michelle's voice begins to raise, "You know deep down your going to regret this. You know that baby could be Nicks, in fact it's got more chance of being Nicks." Tears begin to fall down her cheeks, "I can't watch you destroy your happiness Carla. I cant let you abort Nick's baby."

Carla snaps, "It isn't Nicks, I'm telling you it isn't, okay just except it." Michelle places a hand on Carla's shoulder. "And you know that. For a fact." Carla sighs, "When you take that pill, there's no way of bringing that baby back and I know you, you'll regret it." Michelle walks away and grabs the wine glasses off the nearby table.

As Carla walks into the flat she gets a shooting pain through her stomach causing her to keel over in pain, "Nick!" Carla screams at the top of her lungs whilst crying in. Nick runs out of the bedroom and runs towards Carla, "Carla, what's wrong?" He kneels down beside her and places her head in his lap whilst stroking her hair. "Nick." She can no longer breath, the pain takes everything out of her. "It's happening again… Like last time."


	10. Chapter 10

Tears falling down her red face Carla groans in distress, "I'm going to lose it Nick." Carla grabs Nicks hand, "I'm so sorry Nick." As Nick reaches his hand out to pull Carla up he realises the wet patch on the floor and on the back of Carla's trousers. She was bleeding. He couldn't tell Carla, she'd panic and it would make her stress even more, he had to keep her calm. Another sharp pain ran through Carla's stomach causing her to fall to the floor again but this time harder. Nick lifted her head and turned it towards him, "No your not, I promise." He whispered in her ear whilst placing one of his arms under her back to support her weight and the other holding the back of her neck, lifting her into his arms and heading for the door.

As Nick gently placed Carla in the front of the car and bulked her belt he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "I need Michelle." Carla whispered whilst grabbing his wrist, "Go get her Nick." Nick looked down at his fiancé and sighed, why wasn't she okay with just having his support? Why did she need anybody else? "Okay." Nick shut the door and ran round to the drivers seat and slammed the door shut before speeding down the road and parking outside the Rovers.

As he ran through the doors Michelle looked at him, she could see something was wrong. "Don't tell me she's gone and done it?" She sighed whilst rushing over to him, he shook his head as a tear fell from down his cheek, "Carla wants you with us." He paused and took a deep breath, "She's losing it."

Michelle's eyes began to tear up, she could remember how devastated Carla was the first time she had lost her little girl, she knew she couldn't get over it a second time round. Michelle and Nick ran out of the doors and to the car. Carla was sat crying, tears strolling down her face as if it were a river, Michelle placed a hand on her shoulder and she grabbed it and held it so tight Michelle's knuckles hurt.

Michelle and Nick opened the car door and tried to help Carla up, "It's my fault." Carla cried, "No, no it's not Car." Michelle said as a tear fell down her face, "I said I didn't want it… I do. I really want it. I didn't think I could love it but I do." Carla said as Michelle and Nick lifted her, Michelle looked down at the seat and looked at Nick. They both knew it would be a miracle if the baby was okay.

As Carla lay down on the hospital bed, Nick grabbed her hand. "This isn't your fault." Carla sighed, "So you've given up as well, you think I've lost it too." Nick stood up and placed his palm on Carla's cheek, "I never said that. I'm just saying if the worst happens." Carla removes her hand from Nicks, "What if I lose a baby that might not even be yours." Nick grabbed her hand again but this time tighter, "Don't push me away Carla. Let me be there for you."

As the midwife entered the room Michelle and Nick looked at each other, they both knew what each other were thinking. "We want to do a scan to see if the baby is okay Carla, is that alright?" The midwife said calmly, Carla nodded "Is there anything you can give me for the pain?" Carla said attempting to sit up, "We need to see if the baby's okay first." The midwife said whilst picking up the jelly, "This may feel a little cold okay."

As the jelly lay against Carla's bare skin panic set in. Question's running through her mind, what if I lose it? Will Nick forgive me? Is it my fault? Carla closed her eyes tight and began to take deep breaths, Nick and Michelle paced around the room, everyone was waiting for the verdict.

As the faint sound of a baby's heart beat filled the room, Michelle and Nick sighed and ran over to Carla who laughed in relief. "Is it okay?" The midwife nodded, "Everything looks fine, I don't know why you've been experiencing these pains and bleeding but I can give you something to stop the pain other than that just make sure you stay stress free for a couple of weeks." Nick began to place kisses in Carla's hair, "See I told you, its a fighter." Michelle whispered as she grabbed Carla's hand.

As the midwife looked at Carla's notes she looked confused, Carla saw her facial expression change and began to panic again, "What is it?" Nick and Michelle looked up at the midwife unaware of what was happening, "It says here that your only 6-8 weeks." Carla didn't understand, "I don't follow, what's that got to do with anything?" She handed Nick the notes and span back around, "I think your further gone than that, that's wrong."

Carla looked up at Nick with hope in her eyes, if it was wrong that meant the baby was Nick's and there was nothing to worry about. Nicks heart began to race, it was the moment he'd been waiting for, was Carla's baby his?

"I'm sorry there's been a mistake at your last scan." Carla's eyes lit up, "You're 8-10 weeks, I don't know how this has happened." Carla gazed into Nick's eyes she didn't even have to say anything, he leant down and placed a kiss on her lips and began to laugh, "I told you." He whispered whilst placing his hand on her stomach, "It's ours." Carla said as the last tear rolled down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Carla woke up in Nick's arms, she was whole again. Knowing that the baby she was carrying was the love of her life's fixed everything. The drinking. The gambling. Being scared of Robert, she could have this baby and not worry about him ever taking it away from her.

As Nick began to stir Carla began to place kisses on his chest, "Morning baby." Carla whispered. Nick placed his hand on her hair and began to play with it, wrapping it round his fingers gently, "Morning." He groaned whilst pulling Carla up in to his arms and placing his hand on her stomach causing her to laugh, "I can't believe it." She said whilst placing her hand on top of his, "We're having a baby." Nick sighed in relief, "Our baby."

After lying in Nick's arms for a good hour Carla sat up, "Where are you going." Nick whispered grabbing her arm and pulling her back down, "I just want to pop into work." Nick laughed and shook his head, "No your not, you heard what the midwife said no stress." Nick said raising his eyebrows. Carla began to wine "Nick, I wont get stressed." Nick continued to shake his head, "Nick, just one hour. You can come with me." Carla said placing a kiss on his lips, "Please." Nick sighed, "One hour Carla. I mean it, but I'm not going with you." Carla let out a giggle and ran to the bathroom.

"Right come on you." Nick said walking in to Carla's office, "Nick, just a bit longer, I'm fine." Nick gave Carla a stern look, "Carla we agreed an hour, now come on." He said whilst helping her get up and picking up her bag, "We've got plans anyway come on." Nick said grabbing Carla's hand and pulling her out the door, "Plans, what plans?" Carla said confusedly, "Come on." Nick said laughing as he walked her outside the factory.

As they walked towards the Bistro Carla began to laugh, "So I can't go to work but you can, I bet that's where you've been isn't it, talk about double standards." Carla joked, "The Bistro isn't open today." He said laughing, Carla stopped, "What do you mean it's not open today?" Nick looked at the floor, "Well the chef couldn't come in and obviously I wasn't going to hire Robert." Nick paused a placed a kiss on Carla's forehead, "Let's not worry about Robert, he doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is you and our baby. Okay?" Carla nodded and continued to walk to the Bistro.

As the doors to the Bistro swung open Carla put her hands over her mouth and began to well up, the bar was covered with candles and fairy lights and there was a bottle of non alcholic champagne in the middle of one of the tables. "What's this." Carla whispered, "Just sit down." Nick said pushing her towards her seat.

As Nick gave Carla her glass he took his place at the table and grabbed Carla's hands, "Are you going to tell me what this is then." She said rubbing her thumb against the top of his hand, "Marry me." Carla began to laugh, "We're engaged you idiot." "I mean before the baby's born, I don't want to wait any longer Car, I don't want you to be called Carla Connor any more be Carla Tilsley." A tear fell down Carla's cheek and almost instantly Nick placed his palm on her cheek and wiped it away, "You didn't have to do all this to make me set a date." Carla whispered into Nick's palm, "I know, I also wanted to say thank you." He said getting up and kneeling down beside her, "For what? I should be saying thank you, you never gave up on me." Nick stood up and pulled Carla into his arms, "A month today." He paused and took a deep breath, "Be my wife." Carla placed a kiss on Nick's lips, "Of course I will."

After Nick made Carla some food and they spoke about the wedding they headed to the Rovers, "I'm going to ask Michelle and Kate to be my bridesmaids." Carla said placing her head on Nick's shoulder, "Kate? Are you sure you're ready for that?" Nick said whilst stopping to look into Carla's eyes to see how she really felt about the situation, "Yes, I was going to ask her anyway." As she said it her eyes were full with happiness, he could see she had grown to Kate being her sister, "As long as you're sure." Nick said kissing Carla's lips.

As Carla and Nick walked hand in hand in to the Rovers, Michelle looked up and smiled, "I'm glad to see you happy." She walked towards Carla and gave her a hug, "Thank you." Carla whispered into her ear and Michelle nodded, "I told you didn't I, everything is going to be fine. Now what do you want to drink?" "Can I have 2 pineapple juices." Nick said moving Carla into his grasp, "You can drink you know." Carla said placing her hand on Nick's chest, "I know but I want to support you don't I." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Where's Kate?" Carla asks anxiously, "Through the back with Aiden why?" Michelle said looking at Carla suspiciously, "Can you go get her, I need a word with you both." Carla said with a massive grin on her face. Michelle was happy that Carla was back to normal again, she span around instantly and went to get Kate.

"What's all this about then?" Kate said sitting beside Carla, "I wanted to ask you both if you'd be my bridesmaids." Kate placed her hands over her mouth in shock, "Are you sure?" Carla laughed going in to hug her, "Of course I was going to ask you anyway and now were family, so." Kate's eyes filled with tears, she was so happy that her and Carla were becoming close she'd always looked up to her when she was a child.

"Also..." Carla paused looking at Nick, "Me and Nick are expecting our first baby." Shes said joyfully as Nick placed his hand on her stomach and pulled her tighter into him, Kate screamed and ran up to Carla nearly knocking her off her feet, "I'm going to be an auntie." She said rocking Carla back and forth in excitement, "Thought you were getting rid?" Carla, Kate, Michelle and Nick all span around at the sound of a familiar voice. It was Robert...


	12. Chapter 12

"Get out!" Michelle screams making Robert laugh, "Answer the question Carla." Nick grabs Carla by her waist and pulls her into him, "Leave Robert this baby is nothing to do with you." Nick snipes "That's not what Carla was saying. What were the words you used… I can't have a rapist's baby." Carla removes her self from Nick's hold, "It's not yours Robert. So let me have my baby and leave me alone." Robert walks up to Carla and places a hand on her stomach causing her body to shiver as she runs back into Nick's grasp, Nick pushes Carla towards Michelle, "Get her in the back, she cant have this stress right now." Michelle guides Carla to the back room, surprisingly she doesn't argue and she just did as she was told which was a first.

"What did I say about touching her?" Nick moves towards Robert with his fists clenched, "Come on then, I don't think Carla needs the stress of you going down for assault but if your not bothered." Nick sighed he wanted to show Robert that he couldn't mess with Carla anymore, "The baby isn't yours Robert, she's too far along." Robert laughs "That what she told you, make you think it's yours so you don't leave, because she knows deep down she won't be able to raise that baby on her own." Nicks fists tighten again as he walks up to Robert aggressively and pins him up against the wall by his throat. Carla suddenly runs out of the back room after hearing everything, with tears running down her face she begins to scream, "Nick. Nick stop this, I want to go home Nick." Carla pleads. Nick lets go of Robert's throat and throws him to the floor, "Go near her again."

Carla sobs on Nick's shoulder, "He's never going to leave us alone Nick, our baby's going to be born in a war zone, I mean what if he keeps that video and shows it to our baby. Me with another man." Nick places a finger under Carla's chin and lifts her head, "I wont let that happen, I'm going to get rid of him." A sarcastic smile grows on Carla's face, "Don't make promises you can't keep Nick." Nick sighs at Carla's disbelief in him, "I promise." He kisses her forehead as she places her head on his chest.

After Carla had settled and fell asleep Nick carried her to the bedroom and placed her gently in the bed, he kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her before exiting the room. He went over to his phone and dialled a mysterious number, "Hello… It's Nick, I need a favour."

The next day Nick walked Carla to the factory, she had demanded that she was going to be okay and that Nick should get back to work so he said she could work till lunch and then he'd come and pick her up after, "Are you sure your..." Carla cuts Nick off, "I'm fine, go on." Carla said kissing Nick's soft lips. As she walks up the factory steps and closes the door Nick's phone begins to ring, "Hello, yes the Bistro, the door will be open, you can have whatever money is there."

Nick walks across the cobbles and finds Robert, "You can have your old job back if you leave Carla alone." Robert looks up confused he knew Nick was planning something, "Why the change of heart?" Robert said whilst walking over to him, "Carla… She wants to put everything in the past for the baby." Nick says whilst looking down at his feet. "Alright then." Robert says anxiously whilst taking the keys off Nick and walking to the Bistro.

Half an hour later Robert rang Carla and told her to come to the Bistro urgently, Robert hadn't opened up the Bistro because he could feel in his gut something wasn't right. As Carla entered she looked around nervously, "Why haven't you opened up? Why are you even here?" She said cautiously, "So I was right then. Nicks up to something." Carla looked up at Robert with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean he's up to something?"

Robert sat down and took a sip of his whisky, "He gave me my job back, told me to opened up. But Leanne isn't here and neither is he so he obviously wanted me here alone." Carla was stunned why would Nick ever give Robert his job back after everything he'd put them through? "I'm going to find Nick." Carla said running towards the door, "No your not, your going to wait for what Nick's arranged." He said as he pushes her to the floor and ran out of the Bistro door and locked her in. Carla banged on the door and screamed several times, "Robert. Robert… Let me out." After screaming for 10 minutes Carla gave up hope and decided to calm down for the baby's sake.

An hour passed before someone began to pound on the door, "He said this would be open." A man sighs before breaking down the door and entering, "Where's the money?!" The man screams running towards her with a large metal bat, "There's no money look, no punters." Carla said taking deep breaths to try and keep calm, "No!" The man screams smashing the bat against one of the tables causing the glasses on there to smash and throwing Carla down onto the hard cold floor.

"I'm not leaving here empty handed." He spits in Carla's face as he picks her up from the ground and pushes her against the bar and begins to kiss her neck, Carla begins to cry. She couldn't believe what was happening as the man grabbed her waist and pinched her sides tightly attempting to lift her onto the bar she found the strength to push him off her, as she made it to the door and placed her bleeding hand which had shards of glass in on the handle, the man grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. Sat on top of her Carla began to scream, he instantly grabbed the mental bat beside him and smacked it around the side of her face.

Leaving her unconscious on the floor the man exited and grabbed her bag, her face covered with blood and tear stains he looked down and laughed, pulling his phone out of his pocket he rang Nick, "Hello, it's done, she wont be a problem any more." Nick gasped at the other end of the phone, "What do you mean she? I sent you to sort Robert?" The phone call ends. A tear falls down Nick's face what had he done...


	13. Chapter 13

As Nick ran down the slippery cobbles, his head was all over the place, who was it. Steph. Leanne. It never even entered his mind that it could be Carla, he told her he'd pick her up why would she of even gone there?

As he places his hand on the broken door he took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, he knew that what he was about to see wouldn't be pleasant. As he walked through the door the sound of the glass breaking underneath his feet made his skin crawl.

As he looks down at the puddle of blood lying next to his feet, he sees her. The love of his life. The woman he is going to marry. Her lifeless body lay still and cold against the freezing floor, he kneels down beside her side and begins to cry, "Carla… Carla. Please wake up." He shakes her head back and forth trying to wake her before lifting it on to his knee, looking down at his blood covered hands, "It's all my fault." He whispers placing a kiss in her hair, "Don't worry baby, I'll get help." He says crying into her hair whilst picking his phone up out of his pocket and dialling 999.

As Carla is carried into the ambulance with Nick holding one of her hands he sees Robert in the corner of his eyes smirking, he knew Robert knew he was to blame. He'd tell Carla everything, she'd leave him for definite. As he sits in the ambulance he places a hand on her stomach, was the baby going to be okay? What if Carla wasn't going to be okay? It was his fault and he knew it. He was going to lose everything just because he wanted to hurt Robert.

Sitting in the waiting room felt like torture, his mind wondering. As Michelle burst through the hospital doors he collapsed in her arms, "What happened?" Michelle whispered rubbing his back as tears fell down her face, "It's all my fault." He whispered sitting back down in his seat, "Listen to me. Listen Nick, none of this is your fault. You couldn't of known it was going to happen." Nick looks at the floor in disgust if only she knew the truth.

"Relatives of Carla Connor." Nick and Michelle instantly stand up, "Is she okay? Hows the baby?" Nick says grabbing hold of Michelle's hand for support, "The baby is fine, which is a miracle after everything that's just happened." Nick sighs in relief, "But what about Carla, will she be okay?" The doctor looks at Michelle and back at Nick, "She's sustained some very serious head injury's, I'd be surprised if she didn't have any form of brain damage..." He pauses for Nick to to take in the information, "Possibly memory loss."

Nick looks up in horror, "So what are you saying, she won't remember me?" Tears begin to fall down his cheeks again, "We won't know how much she's forgotten in till she wakes up and unfortunately that doesn't look like any time soon." Nick froze, he could feel everything he loved slipping through his fingers, "Come on, let's go home." Michelle says whilst rubbing Nick's back, "I can't leave her here alone Michelle." Nick snaps, "She needs you to be strong Nick, come on we'll come back tomorrow morning."

It was 03:17 when Nick's phone began to rang, him and Michelle hadn't gone to sleep and was both sat on the sofa, "It's the hospital." Nick said worriedly as he picked up the phone and began to pace around the room, "Hello, is she awake? Does she remember?" Nick said wishfully down the end of the phone, The silence said everything, "No. She's gone into cardiac arrest, I don't think she'll make it through the night..." Nick drops the phone and falls to the floor. He hated himself for what he had done, why couldn't he of just left Robert alone?

"What did they say?" Michelle said knowing it was bad news, "She's dying Michelle… It's my fault." His head in his hands he sobs uncontrollably, "It's not Nick." He looks up at her and sighs, "Yes it is. I set it up." Michelle places her hands over her mouth and jumps up instantly, "What do you mean, you set it up!" Michelle begins to scream and smashes one of the wine glasses near Nick's head. "I thought it was Robert in there..."


	14. Chapter 14

Tears streaming down his face he looks up at Michelle, her eyes were full of hatred. Disgust. Heartache. "She might die… and it's all your fault." She says grabbing her bag from the worktop and looking at a broken Nick. "She use to say that you'd be the one that saved her." Michelle pauses as she wipes her tears away, "And you could be the reason she dies." Nick stayed silent he knew he'd never be able to fix what he had done. "Or she could be fine, she could wake up and remember. But what if she loses your baby. She isn't strong enough for that. Not any more."

Michelle pushes past Nick and walks towards the door, "Where are you going?" He whispers, "The hospital, I need to be there if she..." Silence fell. No one would say it. It would make what was happening real, "I'll come with you." Nick says picking up his keys causing Michelle to laugh, "Your not going anywhere near that hospital." Nick leans against the side and sighs, "I need to see her Michelle, I need to say goodbye, before." Michelle opens the door and begins to exit, "We shouldn't have to say goodbye though, should we Nick?" She slams the door behind her and heads to her car.

As Michelle walks up to the waiting room she is greeted by Carla's doctor, "Is she out of cardiac arrest? Is she stabilised?" The doctor places his hand on her shoulder, "She's out of cardiac arrest and she's on a ventilator." Michelle sighs in relief, "So she can recover?" The doctor shakes his head, "It isn't looking good, you might want to stay with her tonight, say goodbye. Call any loved ones."

Tears form in Michelle's eyes but she's unable to cry, crying wouldn't fix the pain she felt. She had a pain in her chest as if her heart was breaking, as if a hole was being formed. She would be lost without her, Carla was like a sister to her, they'd been through so much together. Paul and Liam, School, Rob, Johnny, her mum, Frank the list was endless.

"Where's her fiancé? You should make him come in, let him say his goodbyes." The fire in Michelle's stomach when Nick's name was mentioned, he didn't deserve the title of fiancé. She felt so deceived, everyone always said Carla wasn't good enough for Nick, more fool them.

As Michelle walked through the room and saw Carla's lifeless pale body laying on the hospital bed she just froze, she couldn't believe she might lose her. She was always so strong but now… She sat down beside her and picked up her hand and placed it against her lips.

"Hey you." She said taking a deep breath and stroking her hair with her other hand, "I want to say your stronger than this and you can get through it but… I really don't want to say goodbye, not to you. Anyone but you." Tears fell down her face and landed on Carla's hand which was still on her lips, "We've been through so much, Liam. Paul. Tony. But we've always come through the other end. Together… Your not my best friend you're my big sister, I've always been so proud of you and looked up to you, your so independent and beautiful and funny."

"I can remember when I use to hate you." She lets out a slight laugh, "But they say don't they, that there's a thin line between love and hate. I love you so much, I'd do anything, anything in the world for you to wake up right now. Just to hear one of your sarcastic comments and that dirty laugh," She looks down at the floor and wipes her tears away, "I know you'll want to hear Nick's voice, I know he wants to say goodbye. But. It's his fault this, we wouldn't be hear right now, we'd be at the Rovers drinking wine, well not you." She places her hand on her stomach, "My little niece or nephew, I'll never get to hold and put you to bed, your daddy does love you. He's just an idiot." She sighs and pulls her phone out of her pocket to ring Nick, "Nick, come to the hospital you deserve to say goodbye." She ends the call and places one last kiss on Carla forehead, "Never forget how much I love you."

As Nick walks into the hospital he finds Michelle in the waiting room crying, "Michelle..." He whispers, "Just go say your goodbyes Nick, I know you didn't mean it, I know you love her." He nods his head and enters her room.

He sits down in the same chair as Michelle and grabs her hand and fiddles with her engagement ring, "There's so much I want to say to you, there's so much that I want you to know." He takes a deep breath and continues, "This really is goodbye for me, even if you survive. You'll hate me when you find out what I've done and I can't keep it from you. I couldn't. But Michelle would tell you anyway, she hates me as well." As tears fall down his face his breathing starts to increase, "I just need you to know, I'll never move on. I'll always love you. Nobody will ever compare to you, if I could go back right now I would but…" He places his hand on her head and begins to play with her hair, "I'll miss our talks, our late nights, our arguments, the making up, waking up beside you in the morning with you in my arms, just holding you, the feeling of your skin on mine, the feeling of your lips, the way your hair smells, I'll even miss the drunk you, the self destructing you. I love everything about you."

He takes a deep breath and stands up placing his hand on her stomach, "We could have been so happy. With our beautiful baby." He leads in and places a kiss on her stomach, "The baby I'll never get to meet because of what I did." He opens the door and looks back at her, "I'm not going to say bye, I can't do it."

As he turns to walk out of the door the machines suddenly start making a slow beeping sound, as 3 doctors barge pass him in a hurry he freezes, "What's happening?" He shouts, "We think she's waking up."


	15. Chapter 15

Seconds felt like days, minutes felts like months and hours felt like years, as Nick and Michelle sat on separate sides of the waiting room the doctor returned. "She's awake and stabilised." Michelle and Nick sigh in relief, "What does she remember? Can we go and see her?" Nick pleads, "She remembers the robbery, so it looks like she doesn't have any sign of memory loss, you can both go and see her now." He smiles and walks away.

Nick walks towards the door, "Where do you think you're going?" Michelle says barging past him and placing her back against the door, "To see her." His smile drops when he realises, "You can see her after I tell her what you've done." He sighs and looks her in her eyes there was just anger and hatred there nothing else not like before, "Let me tell her Michelle." He looks at the floor knowing that today was the day he was going to lose the love of his life, "Okay, but you tell her everything, not just little bits that are irrelevant. All of it." She walks back to her seat and sits down.

As Carla sits alone in the small square room she begins to panic at the footsteps in the corridor, every little unknown noise made her body shiver, she was frighten. Frighten it would happen again. Frighten this time he would rape her. As the door handle pulls down her breathing gets louder, the door opens and she looks up, it's Nick. She felt safe now, she always felt safe when he was around. She was dependant on him.

"Hey." She whispers, a beaming smile on his face he sits down beside her and moves a piece of her hair out of her face, "I thought I was going to lose you." He whispers in her hair whilst placing a kiss on her head." A tear falls down her face in sync with his, "Are you in pain?" She nods slowly as more tears falls down her cheeks, "Where does it hurt?" He says whilst wiping her tears away, "Everywhere." His heart breaks, how could he tell her he was responsible for all of this?

"Nick. Can I ask you something?" Nick looks up curiously, "Of course." He laughs slightly and grabs hold of her hand, "I didn't want to ask the doctor and he didn't mention it." A tear falls down her face as she pauses and takes a deep breath, "The baby. Is it okay?" Nick places his hand on her stomach, "The baby's fine." She places her hand on top of his, "When I was laying on that cold floor semi-conscious I thought I was going to die. I thought I'd never get to see our baby or get to say goodbye to you and tell you how much I love you." Tears begin to grow in Nick's eyes, "I really do love you, you know that don't you." He nods his head and lets go of her stomach. "I need to tell you something."

She looks up worried, "What is it?" Tears falling down his face so fast he doesn't even realise he's crying, "Whatever happens, just know I love you okay? And I never meant it." Her eyes squint together, "Never meant what? What did you do Nick? I can remember Robert telling me you were up to something but I didn't believe him." Nick stands up and paces around the bed, "I don't know how to tell you this." Carla begins to raise her voice, "Just spit it out Nick." She stares into his eyes and she knows deep down what he's about to say. "I set it up..."

Her face drops but this time she has no tears, reality had sunk in, she could never just be happy. Everything had to come to an end at one point, there's no such thing as forever. "Get out." He walks back to her side, "Please, we can sort this." She shakes her head, "No, we can never sort this." He looks down at the floor, "But your okay, our baby is okay." She stops shaking her head, "I'm not okay Nick, not physically, not emotionally. I'm scared. I'm scared of noises, I was scared of being alone in this room before you came in. I'm no where near okay." He sits down and puts his head in his hands, "I'll fix you." He whispers.

"You can't fix what you broke, you can only fix what other people broke. Like when Robert broke me you fixed that or when Peter broke me... I used to think of you as someone that would never hurt me." Nick's heart sinks at this comment, "I don't want you to fix me." She takes a deep breath, "I want you to leave." "Carla, please." He begs, "Goodbye Nick."

As Nick walks into the waiting room he walks past Michelle, "You done it?" He nods, "It's over." Michelle walks towards the door, "I'd say give her time but we both know that's not going to happen." She turns away and enters Carla's room.

She was frozen, still no tears. "Carla." Michelle whispers snapping her back in to reality, "I know what he did…" Carla looks up at Michelle, pain and loss in her eyes, "It's all gone again Michelle, it always falls apart." Michelle wraps her arms around Carla's neck with her head in her chest she sobs uncontrollably, "You'll always have me." Michelle cries, "And you'll have this baby won't you." Carla gets out of Michelle's grip, "I can't do this alone Michelle." She says as Michelle places her hand on her stomach. "Then it's a good thing you don't have to then."


	16. Chapter 16

A week had passed since Carla had left Nick and today was the day she was allowed to go home, except for she didn't know where home was any more. It wouldn't be the same sitting in that flat alone without him. She didn't hate him she could never hate him but she couldn't trust him, not any more. That was what their relationship was built on. Not hurting the each other. Both of their previous partners had done that, but he ruined it. He broke their whole relationship.

With her arm in a cast Carla struggled to pack her bag, she began to cry in pain. She was still hurting, but what hurt more was the fact that Nick had done this to her, that he couldn't be there to comfort and support her. She missed him holding her and smothering her all the time, she couldn't bear being without him that's what pained her the most.

She gave into the pain and sat on the edge of the bed and cried, "How can I do this without him." She said whilst rubbing her little bump, "What are we going to do without daddy." She put her head in her hands and sobbed, she tried to stop but she couldn't. She had already forgiven Nick for what he did she understood that he didn't mean for it to happen, she just couldn't forget. She couldn't forget the feeling of the man on top of her. She couldn't forget the feeling of him pinching her waist and how it felt against her skin. He made her remember Frank and that's what she couldn't forget the most.

As Michelle walked in she found Carla on a heap on the floor leaning against the bed crying, she ran up to her and knelt down beside her cradling her in her arms, "Hey, what's the matter?" Michelle whispered she had only left her alone for a couple of minutes, "I can't do this without him Chelle. I love him." Michelle sighs at Carla's confession, "You don't need him Carla, look what he's done to you." She says lifting her up to sit on the bed, "You need to forget about Nick and think about you and your baby." She says lifting her head up and making her look at her, "The baby I share with him, the baby he loves and I can't take off him." Michelle shakes her head, "He doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve that baby or your tears." Carla wipes her tears away and begins to shout, "You don't understand Michelle you could never understand, your life never falls apart, mine does. Mine has a lot of times and I thought this time was different." She pauses and takes a deep breath, "And it was in till he was an idiot and made a mistake and he deserves this baby, no one deserves to not see there child Michelle."

Meanwhile Nick was back at Victoria Court with Sarah and Bethany, "She'll forgive you one day Uncle Nicky, she loves you." Nick looks up and smiles while Sarah laughs, "Are you joking, this is Carla Connor she'll be engaged again next year." Nick stands up aggressively, "No she won't she loves me and she's having my baby remember. She just needs time." He walks into his bed room and slams the door, "It's too bad you wasn't thinking about your baby when you set it up then, I mean your fiancé would still be here." Sarah shouts and Bethany gives her a dirty look, "I really liked Carla and I wanted them to get married but now look, I've got to sort this out all over again." She sighs "What do you mean all over again you never got them together." Sarah laughs, "Erm I basically did."

As Michelle parks outside Victoria court a tear falls down Carla's face, "You're staying tonight aren't you?" She says with panic in her voice, "Of course I am." Michelle says unbuckling her seat belt, "Come on you."

She lifts Carla's case out of the boot and walks up to the door, "Your safe you know." Michelle says as she sees Carla staring at the Bistro, "It doesn't feel like it Chelle." She whispers as they walk inside.

As Carla walks past Nick's door she freezes, "Carla." Michelle says pulling at her arm, "What are you doing." She asks confusedly as she knocks on. "I need to speak to him Michelle, just go to the flat and I'll be round in a minute. Go on."

Bethany answers the door with a massive grin on her face, "How are you?" She says whilst looking down at Carla's bump, "Oh you know." She smiles and peers her head round the door, "Is Nick in?" She asks uncomfortably, "Yes, he's in his room go through if you like." Bethany opens the door all the way as Carla enters Nick's flat, "Michelle's going to kill me." Bethany laughs, "I'm sure she'll understand."

As Carla opens Nick's bedroom door she finds Nick in his bed crying, "Sarah leave me alone." He shouts, "It's me." She whispers, he sits up instantly as she walks over and sits beside him, "How are you? Hows the baby?" He says as she places a hand on her stomach, "Were fine." Carla says awkwardly, "I was just wondering if we could talk? My place?" Nick smiles and gets out of the bed, "Okay, I'll be round in 10 minutes."


	17. Chapter 17

As Carla walks through the door she finds Michelle waiting for her on the sofa, she knew she would stay and wait for her to hear the gossip, "So?" She exclaimed patronisingly making Carla sigh, she knew it would take time for Michelle to accept Nick again, but she needed to understand that she still loved him.

"He's coming round, in 10 minutes and if you've a problem with that. Well that's not my concern." She says placing her bag on the worktop and grabbing two wine glasses, "You're crazy." She cries grabbing her wrist which makes her flinch, "See. Look what he's done to you." She releases her hand from her wrist and looks at the floor, "I know you love him but come on Carla." Carla snaps and slams the nearby wine bottle down on the worktop.

"This hasn't got anything to do with you Michelle." She screams as she walks away picking up Michelle's coat and handing it to her, "I sat there. In that waiting room scared you'd never wake up. Scared you'd never remember me and you're just going to let him walk straight back through the door. Your making a mistake." She laughs snatching the coat out of her hand, "Well it's my mistake to make isn't it." She snipes before Michelle slams the door behind her and bumps into Nick.

"Michelle." Nick mutters looking at his feet, he knew she hadn't forgiven him and never would, "If you love her let her go." She sighs. He looks up instantly, with hurt in his eyes, "I love her and she loves me, we can get through this." She laughs as she begins to walk away, "Your just going to hurt her, you've done it before and you'll do it again, intentionally or not."

He knocks on the door and waits, he has no idea what she is going to say, he knows what he wants her to say, he knows that he doesn't want to go back and sleep in his own bed tonight. He need their bed. The bed where they spent their first night together. Where they'd spend their Sundays. Where he would comfort her and hold her in his arms. As the door swung open he looked into her beautiful emerald eyes, they were no longer broken, they had that twinkle that made him have butterflies in his stomach.

"Come in." She says walking to walks the counter and grabbing the two glasses of wine she had poured, "Your not supposed to be drinking." He says looking down into the glass, "It's non-alcoholic." She laughs as she sits down on the sofa and indicates him to sit beside her.

"So." He takes a sip of his wine and places it on the table, "What do you want to talk about?" His heart racing all he needed was for her to say she wanted to give them another chance, that they could be happy again with their baby. "We need to talk about us and the baby." She says placing her hand on her stomach and rubbing it.

"I love you Nick, I really do but..." She pauses with tears in her eyes she freezes, "Carla." He whispers as he places his hand on her knee. She jumps up, she's scared. She wasn't expecting to be touched. It wasn't that she was scared of him it was just what it brought back. The memories. Her breathing racing, "You're scared of him." Nick says standing up with tears streaming down his face, "Nick." She says whilst catching her breath.

It was that moment he realised how much he had hurt her, he looked down at his hands. He could see the blood there again, he could picture her on that cold floor unconscious. What he did to her. The love of his life scared. Scared of being touched, scared of noises. She was never going to fully be Carla again.

"I did this too you." Tears fall down his face, the rooms silent, he could hear her breathing. Panicking. "I'm okay now. See." She plasters a fake smile on her face but it doesn't work on him, "I need to leave you alone. I need to let you move on." He whispers. As he looks in her eyes he sees it, he sees the same thing look he saw that time in the Bistro. After Frank, when someone touched her knee.

"I need you." She whispers as she walks into his warm embrace, as he places kisses in her hair he sobs, "I've hurt you. You deserve better." She begins to shake her head, "You can fix me." She says taking in a deep breath and placing her head in his chest, "Like you said, I can't fix what I broke." He cries letting her go, "You need to get through this on your own. Without me." His heart breaking as the words left his lips.

"Don't leave me here." She shouts as he walks towards the door, "You can't leave me." She throws the wine glass against the door and falls to the floor, "I love you Carla. But we can't be together. Not after what I did." He says as he kneels down beside her moving her loose hair out of her face, "I forgive you." She grabs hold of his hand and begins to beg, "I can't forgive myself." He places his palm on her cheek and hold her in his arms. They both knew it was over.


	18. Chapter 18

After hours of sobbing with Nick by her side he decided it was best for him to leave, her heart was broken. Shattered, she knew she'd never fine another man like him, on that loved all her flaws as well as her, one that never gave up on her, even though he gave up on them.

She walked towards the kitchen counter and wiped away her tears whilst picking up her bag, she knew Michelle would come round and stay with her, she was always there for her. "Michelle." She whispered down the end of the phone so it doesn't sound like she's crying. Although it never worked on Michelle, she knew her too well, "Carla what's wrong? What's happened?" She took a deep breath as reality kicked in, "It's over." As the words escaped her mouth, it hits her. "It's over Michelle, I've lost him." She could hear Michelle's voice begin to brake, "I'm coming now." She said as Carla fell to the floor leaning against the counter with her knees tucked into her chest.

As Michelle came up and opened the door her heart broke at what she saw, deep down she knew Nick loved Carla and deep down she wanted them to sort it out, "How did you get in?" Carla panicked as Michelle rushed over to her and pulled her into her grasp, "I've got my key, don't worry. I'm here." She said cradling her in her arms as if she was a baby, "I really love him Michelle." She whispered into her chest, "I know you do." She placed a kiss on top of her hair and let her go, "Come on, lets get in bed."

As Michelle tucked Carla in she placed a kiss on her forehead and walked towards the door, "Where are you going?" Carla said sitting up, "To bed and to get a drink." Michelle said as she turned the light off, "Why? You always sleep in my bed and we talk." Carla began to cry, "I need to talk to you Michelle." Michelle ran back over to her and pulled her back into her embrace, "Okay, I just thought you'd want to be alone." Carla began to shake her head as Michelle let go of her, "Do you want a drink?" She asked as she got back outof the bed and walked towards the kitchen, "No thanks." Carla said laying back down and wiping her tears away.

As Michelle laid back down beside Carla she pulled her body into hers, Carla rests her head on Michelle chest as she laughed, "I love you Chelle." Michelle placed a kiss on her head and laughed, "I love you." She whispered, "I think I need to go away. Clear my head, for the baby." Tears began to fill in Michelle's eyes, she knew Carla was going to leave, she knew she couldn't stop her. It was for the best.

"I'll come back." Carla said as she heard Michelle crying, "I know you will, I'll just miss you. I mean Steve's in Spain, your leaving." She said as she played with her hair, "Come with me Chelle." She said getting up and looking in Michelle's eyes, they were full of love and comfort, "I can't." Michelle said taking Carla's hand, "Yes you can." Carla begged, she needed someone to be there when the baby came. "Okay." Michelle said whilst nodding.

"We're like an old married couple aren't we." Carla laughed wiping her tears away, "With our choice of men we could do worse." Michelle said lying back down and stroking Carla's hair, "Night Chelle." Carla whispered as she began to nod off on her chest, "Night Car."

"Right you ready then?" Michelle said to Carla as she pulled the last suitcase out of her room, "I need to go and speak to Nick." Carla said walking towards the door causing Michelle to sigh, "Why?" Her voice began to raise, "I need to say bye and speak about the baby." She said holding her stomach, "Okay, you've 10 minutes." Michelle said sternly as Carla left.

As Carla knocked on the door her heart sank at the thought of saying goodbye, as the door swung open Nick looked surprised, "Carla what are you doing here?" He said looking at the floor, "We need to talk, just quickly." She said as she rushed past him, "I'm leaving for a bit, with Michelle." He looked down at her stomach as he approached her, "But what about the baby?" The distance between them was killing both of them, they both didn't want it to end like this but it had to.

"I'll come back. I just need to clear my head Nick." She said gazing into his eyes, "I don't want you to leave." Nick whispered in regret. She paused as a tear fell down her face, "I have to. This is killing me." He looked up confused, "This?" She sighed at his blindness to the situation, "I can't stand in this room with you Nick, I can't see you in the street without wanting to kiss you and you hold me, but that can't happen because we're over and it hurts me, it hurts me to see you and to hear you voice." She stops as she sees the look on his face, he felt the same way.

She looked down at her engagement finger and pulled off the ring, "This belongs to you." She said whilst wiping her tears away, he looked down at the ring and his heart broke, it was the end. "Goodbye Nicky Tilsley." She said as she walked towards the door and exited.

Suddenly the door swung back open and Nick ran out and grabbed her wrist, "Carla." She looked into his tearful eyes, "I will always love you." He whispered as he placed his forehead on hers, "I will always love you." She said as she pulled away from his embrace, as his grip on her wrist loosen he pulled her back and placed a kiss on her lips, "Goodbye Carla Connor." He whispered as he placed his hand on her stomach and let her go.

As Carla spun back around she found Michelle lurking against the flat door, as she approached her she raised her eyebrows Carla knew she had seen everything but to her surprise she didn't kick off, "Don't worry, you'll get him back." Michelle smiled making Carla laugh, "I hope so." Michelle locked the flat door and handed Carla the keys, "I took everything down when you were." Michelle laughed and grabbed Carla's hand, "You ready?" Carla nodded as her and Michelle walked down the stairs of Victoria Court for the last time.

 _This is the last chapter of 'The fling' but I'll be doing a sequel of when Carla comes back with the baby soon. Thanks for all your nice comments throughout the story._


End file.
